totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Intro Przetrwaj lub Zgiń : Zemsta
Intro >> Przetrwaj lub Zgiń : Zemsta Opening Opening 1 ( S1 , 1 - 2 odc. ) Muzyka : Z gry Dynasty Warriors 6 Beat It Widać jak kamera zjeżdża i ukazuje całą arenę . Po czym trafia prosto w wieżowiec . Na szczycie budynku stoi Veneida. Kusząco liże jeden ze sztyletów , po czym rzuca w stronę Bobbiego . Ten przecina go na pół swoim ostrzem , po czym skacze z budynku . Ląduje na samym dole . Z lasu wyskakuje Jolie razem z Srebrnym Kłem - swoim wilkiem i przecina ekran swoją włócznią . Widać dżunglę , gdzie Lee Sin medytuje na skale. Ktoś czai się w krzakach i strzela srebrną strzałą. Ten ją chwyta w łamie w powietrzu . Z ukrycia wychodzi Vayne i nabiera kolejny nabój do kuszy i strzela w ekran króry się rozpada . Przez pustynie idzie Skullface z swoją bronią na ramieniu . Nagle wokół niego wybucha ogień . W oddali widać Tiarę z otwartą księgą z wyciągnietymi linkami uruchamiającymi pułapki oraz Marcina z wybuchową bombą . Rzuca on bomba w kamerę i ekran wybucha . Widok przenosi się do katakumb gdzie o ścianę opiera się Garen i wchodzi do komnaty. Na jej środku siedzi Montana ,a za nią widać związanego łańcuchami Oksana. Oboje są splamieni krwią . Unosi swoja głowę , puszcza oczko a po chwili rycerz rzuca się jednak Montana składa mu zabójczy pocałunek który sprawia ,że ekran sie rozpływa. . Akcja przenosi się do centrum handlowego gdzie Quan razem z Naomi i Penelope siedzą i bawią się w najlepsze. Quan wychodzi z Penelope na zewnątrz , gdzie wyskakuje Kunoichi z Yukimurą i zgrabnie mijają małe wachlarze Penelope. Quan chce zaatakować włócznią , ale Yukimura zderza się z nim , po chwili widać lecącą włócznię , która wbija się w ziemię . Włócznie wyciąga stojąca na dole Miriam i drapie pazurami ekran . Na koniec widać jak na szczycie drzewa stoi Seraph i spogląda w niebo i jednocześnie przytula i całuje Irelię po czym wzbija się z nia prosto w powietrze . nagle wszyscy zawodnicy ustawioniu w trójkat dzierżą swoje bronie na przedzie stoi Aikko , który uderza z pięści w ekran i pojawia się napis Przetrwaj lub Zgiń : Zemsta. Opening ( Odc. 3 - ??? Opening Muzyka : Fairy Tail - Opening 9 - Towa no Kizuna Pojawiają się wszyscy zawodnicy w centrum transferowym . Kamera oddala się ukazując ich teleportację na arenę i pojawia się napis Przetrwaj lub Zgiń : Zemsta . przez ulicę idzie Skullface , naprzeciw niemu Naomi oraz Jolie . Rzucają się na siebie z bronią . Jolie wykonuje wariacje ataku ze swoim wilkiem , Naomi rozwija nową broń po czym obie wykonują atak . Skullface z wrośniętą bronią zatrzymuje icha ataki . W pokoju gdzie spali Seraph i Irelia stoją na przeciw siebie a na nich pada blask poranka . Oboje mierzą w siebie bronią i ruszają do ataku . On rozwija skrzydła dzierżąc niebiańską włócznię a ona aktywuje ostrze uwalniając energię . W lesie Tiara jest otoczona kręgiem ognia i spokojnie go mija , gdy nagle wyskakuje Marcin . Ona chwyta za bombę o odrzuca daleko ruszając do walki na pięści . Garen w katakumbach mierzy się wzrokiem z Montaną . Ściska miecz i wymachuje nim , ale dziewczyna przelatuje mu nad głową gdzie z jej ramienia zeskakuje wąż , który pluje mgłą trucizny . W centrum handlowym Vayne ładuje strzały i celuje w Miriam która szponami rozdziela kolejne strzały . Zatrzymuje siei nagle blokuje skrzyżowane miecze Veneidy . Dalej Quan na swojej włóczni trzyma poturbowaną Penelopę . Oboje płaczą . Dziewczyna celuje jedną ze strzałek w chłopaka . Na drzewie Kunoichi chce od tyłu zaatakować Yukimurę , ale on odrzuca ją siłą włóczni i mierzą do siebie niewiadomym wzrokiem , zawziętości i smutku . W środku wieży siedzi Bobbie i ogląda przez okno walki emitując z siebie mroczną energię po chwili puszczając miecz z dłoni . Ostrze pada na ziemię i pojawia się odbicie poturbowanego Oksana . rozpływającego się w nicość . W dziwnej maszynie z założonym kaskiem siedzi Aikko wokół niego są pulpity z wszystkimi walkami . Uśmiecha się złowieszczo po czym wstaje i unosi rękę pokazują znak mordercy . Ekran po tym zalewa krew ludzi oraz ich podobizny przypominających ich martwe , zmasakrowane ciała . Po czym rozpływa się i pozostaje pustka . Ending Odcinki ( 3 - ??? ) Ending Muzyka : Fairy Tail - Ending 9 - Kono Te Nobashite Wszyscy zawodnicy stoją w kręgu . Po chwili się rozbiegają we wszyskie strony . Pokazana zostaje szkoła Oksana w której się uczył i on sam . Po chwili rozpływa się w nicość . W wiosce plemiennej w Afryce Naomi właście się bawi podczas festiwalu , po chwili znikając z widoku . Na polu bitwy Seraph i Irelia kierują wojskiem , atakując sąsiednie lotnisko , ale po chwili znikają . W somu ubrana w przepiękną sukienkę Miriam spogląda przez okno w agonii , po chwili znikając . W świątyni Yukimura siedzi obok swojego mistrza , trzymając w rękach młodą Kunoichi . Po chwili oboje znikają . Quan siedzi w nefrytowej sali spoglądając pomiędzy rzeżbami , znikając po chwili . W górach w świątyni na szczycie skały Lee Sin medytuje i nagle znika . W zwykłym domu nad jeziorem szczęśliwa Penelope siedzi z rodzicami w domu , jednak zostawia ich samych . W bibliotece wśród książek siedzi Tiara snując kolejne strony , ale nagle rozpływa się . W więzieniu federalnym siedzi Bobbie , który rozmyśla nad ucieczką , znikając beż śladu po chwili . Zamknięta w klatce rozebrana Montana nawołuje kogoś by jej pomógł . Po chwili klatka staje się pusta . Garen właśnie bierze udział w turnieju rycerskim i jedzie konno mierząc się z rywalem , ale rozpływa się w nicość . Młoda Veneida leży na polanie i owiewa ją wiatr oraz pada słońce . Nagle znika wśród trawy . W mrocznej puszczy Vayne stoi zadowolony nad upolowanym niedżwiedziem z którego wyjmuje hak z pyska , ale znika w ciemnościach . Marcin siedzi obok jakiegoś mechanika w warsztacie i zmontowuje ładunek wybuchowy nagle znikając z miejsca pracy . Nad stosem rozszarpanych ciał stoi Skullface chcąc zdjąć maskę , ale znika w tajemniczych okolicznościach . Okazuje się , że to Aikko przewijał pokolei panele uśmiechając się przy każdym . Na jednym z nich szybkim ruchem ręki wypisał Uśmiercony . Kategoria:Przetrwaj lub Zgiń : Zemsta - Odcinki